The present invention relates to phonograph turntables and more particularly to a cueing device for use with such turntables to permit the remote raising and lowering of the phonograph tone arm.
Many quality phonograph turntables provide a "cueing control" as a desirable feature that protects both the user's cartridge and records. The main purpose of the cueing control is to allow the cartridge to set slowly down onto a record on the turntable by remote control means or a switch. In other words, the cueing control permits a user to position his cartridge over a particular band on a record and then slowly bring the cartridge down into contct with the record thereby avoiding the danger of scratching the record or damaging the cartridge or its stylus tip. The same control or switch may also be used to lift the cartridge from a record in a gentle manner again avoiding the possible danger of scratching the record.
Heretofore, most of the cueing controls commercially available have utilized a viscous damping system in which the motion of the tone arm is slowed by means of a piston and cylinder using either a viscous fluid, such as silicone grease, or an air damped cylinder.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved, relatively simple and inexpensive cueing device for use with a phonograph turntable.